descendants_123fandomcom-20200215-history
Dove Cameron
Dove Olivia Cameron (born: Chloe Celeste Hosterman; January 15, 1996) is an American actress and singer. She is best known for playing a dual role as both title characters in the Disney Channel sitcom Liv and Maddie. She also starred in the Disney Channel original movies Cloud 9 as Kayla Morgan, and Descendants as Mal, the daughter, and only child of Maleficent. Early Life Cameron was born in Seattle, Washington as Chloe Celeste Hosterman. She is the second and youngest daughter of Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace, who later divorced, and has an older sister, Claire Hosterman. She grew up in Bainbridge Island, Washington. When she was a child, she attended Sakai Intermediate School. At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater at Bainbridge Performing Arts. When she was 14, her family moved to Los Angeles, California, where she sang in Burbank High School's National Championship Show Choir. Cameron is part French and is a fluent speaker of the language, having spent many years of her life growing up in France. She has stated she was bullied through her entire school experience, starting in fifth grade, through the end of high school. Regardless of the pressure at school and fitting in, she stayed focused on her dreams of becoming successful in entertainment: "I became very passionate about an actress and singer. I fully immersed myself." Her father passed away in 2011 when she was 15 years old. Career n 2012, Cameron was cast in a new Disney Channel original series entitled Bits and Pieces as Alanna. Shortly after filming the pilot, Bits and Pieces was retooled into Liv and Maddie and saw Cameron starring in the dual lead role of Liv and Maddie Rooney. The preview of the series began showing on July 19, 2013. The show premiered on September 15, 2013. On January 13, 2014, Disney Channel renewed Liv and Maddie for a 13-episode second season slated to premiere in Fall 2014. The second season was later expanded to 24 episodes. The first season ended on July 27, 2014, and the second season began on September 21, 2014. The pilot episode gained 5.8 million viewers, which was the most-watched in total viewers in two-and-a-half years – since November 7, 2010 (Shake It Up!). On August 27, 2013 Cameron released a cover of "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons as a promotional single. Her cover peaked on the Billboard Kid Digital Songs chart at seventeen, spending three weeks on the chart. On October 15, 2013 "Better In Stereo" was released as a single under Walt Disney Records. "Better In Stereo" made its debut on the Billboard Kid Digital Songs chart at twenty-one before peaking at number one, becoming Cameron's first number one hit. In February 2014, Cameron confirmed reports that recording had begun for her debut studio album. However, there has been no official announcement whether it will be recorded with a record label or independently. Dove's next single "Count Me In" was released on June 3, 2014. The song peaked at number one on the Billboard Kids Digital Songs chart. Cameron also played a major role in her first non-Disney film Barely Lethal, theatrically released by A24 Films in 2015. In 2015 Cameron and Ryan McCartan started a band called "The Girl and the Dreamcatcher". In October 2015 they released their first music video for the song "Written in the Stars", In January 2016 they released their next single Glowing In The Dark and Make You Stay followed on June 17th. Make you Stay video was exclusively released with People Magazine June 14th, 2016. In 2017, she began tweeting more about her solo music, saying that it will come very soon. Recently, she said that she has announcements about music that she will be releasing soon. She has released snippets and information on her music. In 2018, she was cast in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as Ruby Hale, daughter of Hydra agent General Hale. Personal Life In April 2016, she became engaged to Ryan McCartan, but the couple called the wedding off and separated in October of that year. In late 2016, she began dating Thomas Doherty. Category:Actresses Category:Descendants Cast